Dinner
by the family ghost
Summary: france goes to check on Matthew after a bad fight with his brother but what he finds is beyond his expectations. RussiaxCanada


**A/N: **_just an old story I decided to publish. Stilll working on a continuation on Angels and Visable. _

**Summary: **_after a bad fight with America, France goes to check on his son Matthew. But what he finds is not his expectation. _

**Pairings: **_Russia X Canada, hinted onesided AmerCan._

**Rating: **_T for implied themes._

This was defiantly not what I expected. When I had decided to pay a visit to my _Petit enfant_, I had expected him to be alone. He was usually alone due to the fact that most of the other nations forgot his existence.

However lately, _Ma colombe précieuses_ has been attracting a lot of attention. Unfortunately none of it has been good. Perhaps it was my fault for not keeping my mouth shut, but I could see it. The way they stole glances across the room. They way they would whisper sweet nothings in each others ear in a language the other didn't know. The slight blush that both tried to keep down when I knew that there was something going on underneath that table.

I couldn't keep it quiet. Especially considering that it was Russia. RUSSIA! The scariest country in the world. I knew it had been going on for a while, but my internal struggle was what kept me silent. On one hand, it was easy to see that they both had a deep connection. I would defiantly call it _L'amour_. But on the other hand this was RUSSIA! He could be a bad influence on poor little Mathieu.

But that stupid Amérique had to go and stick his nose in it. He came at me and battered me with questions until I finally cracked. When I told him that mon_ bébé doux_ was in love, he hit the roof. I've known the the boy has had a crush on the quiet nation for what seems like forever. But every time, Mathieu turned him down. When Amérique learned that it was Russia, I thought he was about to explode.

Mabey if I had just kept my mouth shut, then that stupide Amérique would have been quiet instead of announcing their relationship to the entire world. It would have prevented a lot of fights that meeting.

But that's why I decided to pay _douce_ Mathieu a visit. I know that fight with his brother had been rough. He had refused to take any phone calls for days. I hoped that a month would have been enough time for him to calm down. So I soon found myself at the home of the _belle_ Canada. But what I found inside was furthest from my expectations.

The entire house was dark. The only light was the warm yellow glow of the candles lit on the dining room table. The table was set with the finest china and silver ware. Seated on opposite ends were Canada and Russia. Russia had one elbow propped on the table top, his hand resting on under his jaw as he stared deeply at the boy in front of him. Canada, returned his gaze with a small smile and light blush as he played with his wine glass. Both seemed lost in the others gaze.

I tried to leave silently without disturbing them. I hoped that they were too distracted to notice me. "Où allez-vous, papa?" I heard Mathieu say. I turned back to find two pairs of purple eyes trained on me.

"Oh, Excusez mon interruption. I only came over to see if you were alright, Mathieu. But I should really be on my way." I turned to leave.

"Нет, comrade. Stay. Sit with us a while." Ivan called out gesturing to an empty chair. I really didn't want to disturb the couple, but it seemed that both of them wanted me to stay. So I simply shrugged my shoulders and took a seat. A few minutes passed in silence as they continued with their staring.

Finally Mathieu turned to me. "So why did you come over papa?" He took a sip of his wine and licked the remnants of the deep red liquid off his pale pink lips.

"Well I came to see if mon petit garçon was alright. I hadn't heard from you for a long time." I replied.

"I assure you comrade, I would never allow any harm to come to мой подсолнечника." Ivan said. Mathieu's eyes returned to the giant nation, who lifted his glass. "Я бы убил тысячу человек для тебя, мой сладкий." He said before raising the glass to his lips in a toast.

Mathieu blushed. "Je voudrais ainsi." He replied. I didn't understand what Russia said, but obviously he did as he returned the compliment. I felt a pang of guilt as a watched the couple. I can't believe that I ever doubted them. I almost cost their relationship because of my big mouth.

"Mathieu...Ivan...Je suis vraiment désolé. I am truly truly sorry." I stared down at table cloth. "It was I who told Amérique about your relationship. I didn't want to but he battered me with question an-" I was abruptly cut off by Ivan's deep chuckle. I shook slightly but Mathieu raised a hand.

"It is alright papa. We managed to work everything out. Even with Natalia. So neither Ivan nor I have to worry about over protective siblings any more." Mathieu said sweetly.

I relaxed at the words. So they had managed to come to a compromise with Alfred and Natalia? I smiled. "Merveilleuse. This calls for a toast." I said as I raised from my seat. I retrieved a third wine glass from the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter. My brow furrowed when I notice that it didn't have a label. Well whatever _mon petit garçon_ prefers. I walked back to the table and pour myself a glass of the dark red liquor before topping off Mathieu's and Ivan's.

I raised my glass. "To Mathieu and Ivan. I hope your love will be forever lasting." We brought the three glasses together for a moment. The light clinking sound hung in the air for a moment before we all raised the glasses to drink. As soon as the crimson liquid touches my lips, I realized something wasn't right.

This defiantly isn't wine. I spat the liquid out instantly, but the coppery taste still lingers on my tongue. I look back up with wide eyes.

Ivan was licking the glass to gain every drop. Mathieu was tilting his glass back allowing the deep crimson to pour into his mouth. When all of it is gone he looked up at me licking the rest of it from his lips. "Is something wrong papa? I know you don't prefer Non-French wine, but I must say this is the best thing to come from America in years." He said with a coy smile.

That's when I notice his tie. Its not so much of a tie as a bow. A simple bow that one would expect to see in the long hair of a young girl. A young Belrusian girl. "I think you have over stayed your welcome, comrade." Ivan says standing up. As he does I hear the tinkle of broken glass and notice the wire frame glasses tied to end of his scarf. They looked like Mathieu's only they were bent and broken.

I jumped from my chair and head for the door. But I soon found the floor when something hard wrapped around my foot. I looked up, expecting to find a pipe. Instead I see a hockey stick, slightly splintered and covered in blood splatter. "Well I must say papa." Mathieu said as he and Ivan drew closer. "It was lovely having you over."

With that he blew out the candles allowing darkness to swallow the room.

**A/N: did I get you? I wrote this a while ago, but never published it. But you should know what tonight is so, Happy Halloween. **

Petit enfant (french)- little child

Ma colombe précieuses (french)- my precous dove

L'amour (french)- love

Amérique (french)- America (this one seems obvious)

mon bébé doux (french)- my sweey baby

belle (french)- lovely

Où allez-vous, (french)- where are you going?

Excusez mon interruption (french)- excuse my interuption.

Нет (russian)- no

petit garçon (french)- little boy

мой подсолнечника (russian)- my sunflower

Я бы убил тысячу человек для тебя, мой сладкий (russian)- I would kill a thousand men for you, my sweet. _(Aww, Russia's romantic in a really creepy scary way.)_

Je voudrais ainsi (french)- I would as well

Je suis vraiment désolé (french)- I am truly sorry.

Merveilleuse (french)- wonderful


End file.
